


Family Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri and his thoughts on his family
Kudos: 2





	Family Ties

İt was always like that? Were they always this distant in their childhood? Dimitri never knows. His step mother would sew at window side, her white hair falling at her chest. Dimitri always felt the distance between them. No matter how he tried they never closed that gap. (İt was one sided struggle. The woman never even tried to look at Dimitri.)

His father was strict, and made him train most of times. But Dimitri loved him nonetheless. His father was always busy; the srengs, harvests, political turmoils, the empire and more. Lambert was always the working dad. His people was first and his son was second. Dimitri always felt little sad about this but at same time he adored it too. That simply showed how good his father at ruling kingdom. Dimitri hopes he could be a good ruler as like him... But, he cant... He has to take revenge for fallen. He has to, otherwise they never be at peace...

His relationship with his uncle is strained since he is born. His children had no crest while he is Lambert's first son, beared a crest. His uncle stayed at castle, studying economics. He got he wanted at Tragedy of Duscur. Lambert died and he becomed the king. But not for much. He would rule throne until Dimitri was old enough to wear the crown. That strained their relationship even more. For Rufus, Dimitri was a person who is taking his rights. (Maybe thats why he isolated Dimitri in castle. Until he came to academy he was all alone in castle, only have Dedue for companionship.)


End file.
